Her Secret Santa
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione is ecstatic when she finds out that she's Bill's Secret Santa.


A/N: Originally written for Ashes0909 at the RarePairShorts winter exchange on LJ. Many thanks to my beta, k_lynne317. I like to imagine that this takes place during the Christmas season of Hermione's 6th year (Sirius doesn't die AU so Order parties are still at Grimmauld Place).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 _Her Secret Santa_

"So, what do you think about all this Secret Santa nonsense?" Ron asked, sitting down on the sofa next to Hermione. He helped himself to one of the cookies in front of them.

"I don't think it's nonsense," Hermione retorted, blushing slightly as she thought about her Secret Santa. "I think it's a great idea. Besides, Dumbledore is right in that it'll provide everyone with some holiday cheer." She paused, slightly worrying her lower lip. "We definitely need it."

"I don't know what to get my person," Ron complained. "Can't you just help me, Hermione?

"No, Ronald, you'll have to figure it out on your own."

Hermione thought about Bill, the person she drew for Secret Santa. She had harboured a crush on the eldest Weasley for quite some time, so for her to draw him as Secret Santa was a daunting task. She wanted to give him something nice, something that he would appreciate. A part of her even wanted to go so far as to give him something that alerted him to the fact that she cared for him, but she wouldn't dare be so bold.

Or should she? It had been a few months since his break-up with Fleur.

She picked up one of the cookies Mrs. Weasley made and nibbled on it. What should she do? Perhaps she would tell Bill how she felt.

"Hermione, pleaseeeee," Ron whined next to her. He gave her a pleading look.

Hermione sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist helping him in the end. _Better I help him now than have to help him later at the last minute_ , Hermione thought, defeated. "All right, Ron, who do you have?"

"Tonks," Ron replied, a small blush gracing his cheeks.

She smiled. It seemed she wasn't the only one harbouring a crush on their Secret Santa.

* * *

"So, what did you get your Secret Santa?" Ginny inquired, having cornered Hermione while she was dusting the library of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Hermione blushed. "I won't tell, but I hope he likes it."

Ginny caught on to the wistful tone of Hermione's voice. "Is it for one of my brother's?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Perhaps," Hermione replied, shrugging. "But I'm sure you've already figured since most of the Order is made up of your family."

Ginny laughed. "Well, I have six single brothers, so obviously one of them has caught your fancy."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, well, most of them don't see me as anything more than Ron's best friend, so that makes things a little difficult."

"I'm sure Bill doesn't see you that way," Ginny said, giving Hermione a knowing smile before she left the library.

Hermione was stunned. She opened her mouth to ask Ginny just how she knew, but abruptly closed it. She returned to dusting, deciding not to dwell on Ginny's words.

It was more difficult than she had thought it would be, Hermione realised sadly. Thoughts of what-ifs filled her mind. They plagued her for the rest of the day.

* * *

"So, ready for the gift exchange?" Bill asked, finding Hermione in the corner of a busy kitchen. Grimmauld Place was filled with every member of the Order, along with a few extras. It was pure chaos.

"I'm ready for tonight to be over," Hermione told Bill honestly. She thanked him for the mug of steaming hot cocoa he handed her. "There's far too many people here, and it's so loud."

"To be honest, I'd rather spend the night reading a good book," Bill told her, laughing. "And I know you feel the same way."

"That I do," Hermione replied, smiling at Bill before blushing slightly.

"All right, everyone!" Molly shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "It's time to exchange gifts!"

Hermione waved her wand, summoning her gift from underneath the Christmas tree. Bill did the same. Two packages came whizzing through the crowd towards the pair. Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned towards Bill. "I'm your Secret Santa."

Bill smirked at her, holding out his own package as well. "And you were mine. What are the chances of that?"

The two exchanged gifts. Hermione watched with a mixture of nerves and excitement as Bill unwrapped her gift. She smiled as a look of excitement crossed his face.

"A book about Egyptian architecture, written by one of my former colleagues." Bill smiled in disbelief. "And you got it signed? Hermione, how did you know?" His blue eyes met hers.

Hermione blushed. "I know that you have an interest in art and architecture, which I think is very commendable. Like me, you have a thirst for knowledge so I thought that a book would be appropriate." She looked at him carefully. "I can also tell that you miss Egypt, so I thought this would be fitting."

"How did you know that I missed Egypt?" Bill inquired, still smiling softly.

Hermione flushed. "I could hear it in the tone of your voice and the look in your eyes when you talk about your time there."

"Open your gift," Bill said, gesturing to the still unopened package in her hands.

She carefully tore the wrapping away. She gasped when she saw a book titled _A Witch's Guide to the Healer's World_.

"I know you want to be a Healer, which is a predominately male position as most witches become Medi-witches. This book was written by one of the first female Healers, so I thought you would enjoy it."

Hermione beamed at Bill. "This is perfect, thank you." The two of them locked gazes. Hermione felt heat pool in her belly as she met his stare, her mouth suddenly going dry.

Looking up, she gasped when she saw mistletoe above them. "That wasn't there a few moments ago."

Bill laughed. "I suspect the person who assigned Secret Santas is responsible for the mistletoe as well."

"Who assigned Secret Santas?" Hermione inquired, having not given much thought to who her charmed paper came from.

"My mother," Bill said with a laugh.

Hermione laughed as well. "Of course it was her." To be honest, she wasn't surprised as many people were paired with their significant others or single people were paired with single people.

"So, would a kiss be unwelcome?" Bill asked, stepping closer to Hermione.

"It would be most welcome," Hermione told him a little breathlessly.

Bill lightly cupped her cheek before leaning down and tentatively pressing a kiss to her lips. When he pulled away, they were both smiling.

"I think we should thank your mother," Hermione whispered with a laugh.

"I think you're right," Bill replied. "But that can wait." He leant down, kissing her more firmly that time.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, book still in hand. She couldn't believe her gift exchange had gone so well.

* * *

In the corner of the room, Molly watched the kissing pair with a huge smile on her face. Now, she had to check on Ronald and Tonks and to see how their exchange was going. After all, a mother's work was never done.


End file.
